


Everglow

by TheQueenOfSuburbia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfSuburbia/pseuds/TheQueenOfSuburbia
Summary: Bill was born under a lucky star. He is ridiculously beautiful and outrageously wealthy, also nothing but a broken mess inside and out. Due to all the dark issues, he was transferred by his parents to a small town in the middle of nowhere, for a purpose to put his life back together. Soon he's gonna find he can't run away from the demons from his past and even the purest form of love can turn into nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was relentless. Heavy drops were falling from the enraged sky in thick ropes, hitting every possible surface like a fearsome drum beats. Bill pulled his black washed ripped denim jacket a little tighter around his body, which didn’t really provide much more comfort after all. He popped his collar, like it was supposed to save him from the raging weather. He paused his swift pace for a second, even though he could already feel his long raven hair getting annoyingly damp. He looked around. Shit. Was there like ever nice weather in this place? Probably not. Since he’s moved to this end of the world, he only experienced cold, fog, rain, clouds and a lot more than a damn 50 shades of gray sky. It was only the early end of summer, but everything felt like a decent autumn already. 

 

He arrived almost two weeks ago, but today was actually the first time he left his house. After spending basically 24/7 curled up in his bed, numbly watching the ceiling or a trashy TV show in better case, he started feeling absolutely disgusting. His little vain side finally took over his stupor and he managed to pick himself from the mess of sheets. One foot in front of the other before he found himself in front of a bathroom mirror, which confirmed his suspicion. He looked like a crap. His skin was literally see through, ashy tone combined with deep purple circles under his eyes. You don’t know pain until you’re staring at yourself in the mirror with tears streaming down your face and you’re begging yourself to just hold on and be strong. That is pain. That was pain. Bill bent over the white marble sink and splashed ice cold water all over his face, letting the cool drops mix with his own tears. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t even look at his miserable reflection anymore. Bill hated himself for being so weak, so vulnerable, so low. He clenched his fists around the edges of the expensive stone of his wash basin and slowly raised his head. He desperately needed to put himself back together and he was wondering how much of make-up it will take to turn this defeated boy into confident eye candy. 

 

After a thorough bath he gathered all the energy to make his face and hair look presentable. The porcelain skin made a magical contrast with the jet black hair, which he just let down his bony shoulders. Bill wrinkled his nose as he tossed to the laundry bin the big white sleep shirt, he spent more than a fucking week in. The sweat smelling clammy fabric was a reminder he never, ever, wanted to end up in this state of body and mind again. Without much further thinking, he threw on a brand new pair of black washed skinny jeans, along with a matching jacket and a basic scoop neck black shirt underneath it. He fought the urge to grab his sunglasses, but he realized he’d probably look like a complete lunatic, considering the thunderstorm outside. He decided he didn’t crave the extra attention at this point. He was beautiful. Wherever he went, he always made people stare and it took him many years of learning to block out the sometimes very much unwanted gaze. He stopped getting upset with people or situations. He knew both were powerless without his reaction. He sighed. When he was constantly turning heads back in Berlin, he couldn’t truly imagine what was about to happen in this sleepy hollow. Ironically, just in time he desired to be invisible for the first time of his life. However, he knew he needed to get out of house or he would most likely go insane. 

 

So, there he was. Clutching the hems of his jacket desperately, walking from a small parking lot towards something which seemed to be the only coffee shop in this town. He stormed through the door, running fingers through his wet hair, curiously looking around. As a matter of fact, the place wasn’t that terrible. Well, it was miles away from Starbucks or fancy coffee bistros with designer decor he used to go to in Berlin, but he was honestly expecting much worse. It was not too spacious but also not too small, just about the right size. He liked the concept of the room, it wasn’t the usual straight line, there were many corners and slightly hidden little spaces, tables, chairs and armchairs of different shapes, sizes, materials and patterns. It was like a very strange mix between a secondhand bookshop, and antique shop and a flea market. Hundreds little pieces of decorations in styles literally across all the centuries. Vintage vases, statuettes, paintings, photographs, wallpapers…There was only a dim light but it was warm and cozy and oddly domestic and Bill decided he liked it. He chose a small table by the window near the fireplace, which wasn’t on because of the still technically summer season but Bill was staring at it all wide eyes. He only knew the elegant electric ones. 

 

It was impossible to not to notice curious gazes of the few other guests but he breathed out and tried to wear his best polite smile as the waiter approached.  
“Good afternoon, can I get you something to drink?”  
Before Bill could place his order, he froze for a second. The low, velvet voice put him off the track along with the fact the boy in front of him made him choke on his own words. Jesus, what on the Earth was such a creature going in this middle of nowhere? He wasn’t the type of pretty as Bill. Bill had facial features most of the girls could only dream of, he was picture perfect, all delicate, fine and absolutely flawless. He noticed the other man had ridiculously stunning cheekbones, visible even through the dark facial hair. His hair was pulled back in a messy something, which looked like he couldn’t decide between a ponytail and a bun. He had thick eyebrows, dark eyes and a lip piercing, which he was currently chewing on, patiently waiting for Bill to finally speak up. He looked so calm and effortless, it almost made Bill feel uncomfortable. Shit. He was probably staring at the poor barista a lot longer than appropriate, making a mental note about an unreasonably big tip.

“Oh, I’m sorry I got lost in my thoughts a bit I guess.”

The waiter raised his eyebrow, apparently not giving a single fuck about Bill or his thoughts.

“Do you need more time?”

“Not necessary, I’ll get the grande cappuccino with an extra espresso shot and almond milk. And brown sugar, please.”

The boy in front of him stepped on the spot and nervously ran his palm over his beard.

„We do have the brown sugar“.

He stated, pointing at the giant glass jar on the windowsill with his pencil.

Bill shifted on his seat.

“Um…okay?”

“There is a problem with the other things. This is not Starbucks, sir, we serve small mugs or big mugs of coffee.” 

Bill bit his lip, immediately feeling totally dumb and slightly irritated at the same time. The waiter wasn’t exactly impolite, but the sarcastic way he emphasized the word sir, made clear what he was thinking of Bill.

“I’ll get the big one then.”

“We also do not have the almond milk, sir, we do only use the whole milk, from a local supplier. I can assure you there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. It never hurt anyone.”

Bill fought a little pout, slowly letting his arrogance kick in. That’s what he always did when he felt offended. Bitchy attitude was his shield.

“Fine. I’ll get the big cup of cappuccino with whatever the hell of milk you have in this place. Oh, and I like my coffee very hot, kindly make sure to take a note about that. I really wouldn’t wish to have to send it back and make you do it all over again.”

The barista pressed the pencil against his notepad so hard the sharp tip almost went through the all the small papers and he gritted through his teeth. 

“Of course, sir.”

He swiftly turned his back to Bill, before the raven haired boy spoke up again.

“One more thing. I’d like a sprinkle of cinnamon in my coffee.”

“As you wish.”

He threw his notepad on the counter and grabbed the nearest mug with such a force some others felt like dominos. His colleague glanced at him from the coffee machine. 

“Tom? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Who is that?”

Georg nodded his head somewhere in Bill’s direction.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?”

“He’s not local for sure.”

Georg was thinking out loud, completely ignoring Tom’s raging mood. 

“He’s probably just driving through the town. Can you move?”

Tom snapped, roughly pushing the other boy to get to the machine.

“Why the rush man?”

“Because the little princess over there wants his coffee very fucking hot.”

“Hmm, just like he is.”

Georg was now openly staring at the boy by the window, dumbly shaking the steaming milk in a jar over and over again. 

“Wipe off your drool and hand me the cinnamon.” 

“Come on Tom, you have to admit he’s hot.”

“If you’re into porn star looking skinny bitches, then he’s probably very much perfect.”

Rolling his eyes, Tom finally picked up the nicely sweet smelling mug and delivered it to Bill’s table without any further fuss. 

 

An hour later, Tom was curiously watching the stranger with a corner of his eye while polishing the glasses. The boy didn’t seem to be in a hurry at all. He was slowly drinking his coffee, staring out of the window, tapping on his phone, when he eventually stood up. For the first time Tom actually noticed the guy was tall as fuck, probably even few inches taller than Tom himself, which was quite rare. He was too thin and Tom really couldn’t tell it was an unhealthy thin or just a natural thin. The skin tight denim set only increased the whole lanky effect. Tom was sure the black haired boy eventually decided to pay and leave, but to his surprise, he only walked to the messy bookshelf, studying the titles pensively, until he pulled one the books out and went back to his place.  
Bill’s nose was buried between the yellowish pages, when the barista approached again, coughing lightly, clearly just to get Bill’s attention. 

“Um…can I get you another one?”

Tom grabbed the empty mug, chewing on his lip ring once again. 

“Yes please, the same. You were right, about the milk you know. I haven’t had such a good coffee in a long time.” 

The waiter blinked, because the sudden politeness caught him off guard, especially because Bill really sounded like he meant it. Damn, this boy could go from 0 to 100, fast. He was awkwardly standing there, somehow unable to move from his spot. 

“Shakespeare?”

Bill smirked, not looking up from the book.

“It is funny how that makes people surprised every single time.” 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Is that your favorite author?”

Bill took his time to answer, finally looking up at Tom through his long lashes.

“He is. And others too. I spend hours looking through stories and quotes to find the words that I cannot say.”

His gaze slid back down to the book, as a sign he was done with the small talk. 

Tom turned on his heel but stopped his movements before making a step forward. He didn’t turn back completely, he just moved his head half way to Bill. 

“When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.”

He could hear the boy behind him dropped the book on the table.

“What?”

Tom shrugged.

“William Shakespeare. My favorite quote.”

With that, he eventually left with an empty coffee mug in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was pensively sitting on the counter top, piece of bagel in one hand, his phone in the other one. The whole place was quiet and Tom absolutely loved these peaceful moments before an opening hour. He was an early bird, which most of the people his age couldn’t understand. But he truly identified himself with motto that the earlier you start, the better off you will be. He woke up before 5 am today, mainly to fulfill his daily workout routine. There was a ton of hard work behind his current shape, hours and hours of sweat, ache, early mornings and late nights. His natural frame was actually thin, which was something Tom hated about himself the most. He could still remember the high school years, when he used to hide his slenderness under way too many layers of baggy clothes and still felt incredibly insecure. Senior year was the breaking point for him and he changed his lifestyle from day to day. With the help of his father, he managed to build a small gym in the basement of their house and he spent there every single moment of his free time. It was nothing professional, only a few basic machines and a set of weights, but the job was done. He was coming for everything they said he couldn’t have. In less than a year, his body became strong and muscular and his physique has improved massively. He never dreamed of a bodybuilder type of body, he honestly found that a little gross and he was more than satisfied with the form he achieved. Muscular arms, toned chest, defined abs and strong thighs. He refused to ever go back to the old skinny days and he was very strict with himself, rarely skipping his daily exercise session.

His harmonious breakfast was suddenly interrupted by a worn out magazine, rudely thrown straight over his plate. 

“What the fuck Georg?!”

“I knew it. I fucking knew I have seen his face before.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The guy from yesterday, remember? Black hair, skinny, looking like a hot chick.”

Tom rolled his eyes uninterestedly.

“What about him?”

“I couldn’t get his face out of my head, because I had this feeling I’ve seen it already.”

The other boy raised his eyebrow and shook his head with a chuckle. 

“So what, you searched through your porn collection? Don’t be ridiculous, there’s no fucking way you’ve ever met this little diva”. 

“I didn’t say I met him personally. I just said his face was familiar and I was right, look.”

Without further explanation, Georg picked up the magazine, which happened to be about 5 months old Forbes. He found the relevant page and held it triumphantly an inch from Tom’s face. 

The boy blinked, staring at two pages of an interview with some middle aged business man. 

“I don’t get that.”

Georg rolled his eyes and pointed at a smaller picture on the bottom. Well, there he really was. The beautiful stranger. On the photo, his raven hair was slicked back, which made his cheekbones even more prominent. He was pictured standing between a middle aged couple, probably his parents, dressed in a fitted black blazer, white shirt and a silk skinny tie around his neck. Tom would never admit that aloud, but the boy looked simply stunning. Georg’s voice brought him back to the reality. 

“His name is Bill. Bill Kaulitz.”

Tom tilted his head as the other boy smirked. 

“You’ve heard this surname already, right? His grandfather was born here, in this town. He moved to Berlin at a young age and started working for some international company. He was really intelligent and even more ambitious, he began to watch the stock market closely and made some crazy profitable deals. He got extremely lucky and in a few years, he took completely over several major companies in Germany and even abroad. He built a huge empire, which his son, Bill’s father, expanded even more. Now, they own companies and properties all over the world and their family is one of the most honored in the country. Tom, they’re fucking billionaires.”

Tom was oddly irritated by Georg’s silly excitement, but the boy went on.

“Bill is the only child, he has no siblings, same like his father. He’s the only heir. His father and grandfather are in the Forbes all the time, my dad buys it sometimes. I found this issue in our car, when I was waiting for my mum. I was bored so I read a bit and Bill’s picture caught my attention. He’s kind of hard to overlook and then to forget.”

Tom didn’t say anything, just pulled the magazine from Georg’s hands, reading the caption under the photo. 

“Mrs. and Mr. Kaulitz pictured at recent charity fashion show with their son Bill, who dominated the catwalk in an outfit from the upcoming collection of Dolce & Gabbana.”

The boy jumped down the counter, throwing the magazine into a trash can underneath, avoiding Georg’s questioning gaze. 

“I still don’t get why you’re so damn enchanted. He’s nothing but a spoiled little brat, who does nothing but spending money of his parents on designer clothes and shit like that. Oh, or sipping champagne with his mommy at snobbish parties where his daddy bought him spotlight time.”

“Tom, calm down, Jesus. You don’t even know that guy, we have no clue what he really does or what is he like.”

“And I don’t give a shit about that. What is he even doing here?”

“I was about to show you, but you just had to be done with the magazine, didn’t you? Bill’s dad mentioned it in the interview. He said he has always had a soft spot for the town where his father was born, he used to go there for summer when he was a kid. You know the huge house on the hill everybody’s making such a fuss about?”

Tom nodded.

“Yeah, they’ve been building that monster for more than a fucking year. Insane.”

“Exactly. It belongs to Bill and his family. They wanted a property here, for weekends and stuff, when they won’t feel like being in the city or something like that.”

“I’m beyond thrilled.”

Tom muttered under his breath, putting on his black work apron, throwing the other one at Georg with a snap.

“Enough daydreaming about the prince fucking charming. We’re opening in five, move your ass.”

 

Bill was laying in his bed, white sheets and several fur and silk duvets tangled around him. The room was still quite dark, despite the early morning hour. It became a habit for Bill to keep the curtains closed, he didn’t even know why. The daylight was dim anyway, especially here, up on the hill, where the mist usually lingered all day long. This place was exceptionally beautiful and strangely frightening at the same time. There was nothing but trees and bushes around, miles and miles of an untouched nature, unknown pathways and a small lake just couple of minutes walking distance from the house. Bill knew the calm water surface was one of the main reasons his father decided for this particular location. He used to tell Bill stories about his childhood sometimes, about his carefree summers by the lake, before the business and the money took over and he never got a chance to go back and refresh those sweet memories. Bill couldn’t decide if he liked this place or not, but he knew he needed it now. He needed the serenity, the calm, the insulation.

He sank further into the blankets, spreading his legs wider, throwing his head back with a silent moan. He was wearing nothing but a loose black sleep shirt, leaving the rest of his body completely naked. As he was moving around a bit, his shirt rolled up and revealed his flat stomach, along with the tattoo on his lower belly. His thighs fell apart for a purpose to make enough room for Bill’s right hand, now tightly wrapped around his cock. He panted, digging his black nails into the bed linen, clenching his fist around the soft sheets. He was completely spread right now, shamelessly thrusting into his sweaty palm, breathing heavily. His cock was so hard it actually ached. It was angry red with almost purple tip, which was furiously leaking pearly white drops of precum. Bill was bucking his hips up in a desperate pace, madly chasing his orgasm, on the verge of tears of despair. He needed to cum. He needed to cum so fucking badly he couldn’t even put it into words. He arched his back, jerking his swollen wet cock hard and fast, pressing his thumb onto the sensitive tip, teasing the velvet head harshly. He bit his lip to hold back the moan when he caressed his balls, hanging low because of the painful fullness. He was close. He was so close he could feel the much desired tangles in his belly. He could feel his orgasm building up, so he picked up the pace, stroking his cock too fast, ignoring the approaching oversensitivity. He cried out, unable to control his loudness anymore. And then came nothing. 

Bill’s fist angrily hit one of the fur pillows, before he buried his face into the soft fabric which immediately soaked with tears. Pure desperation took over his whole body and he became a sobbing, shaking mess. He wasn’t sad, he was angry. He was so fucking angry at the damn bastard who has broken him in all fucking ways possible. He was like a natural disaster. He rolled in without any warning and swept away everything. He took his ideals, his hopes. He marked him, he claimed him inside and out. He destroyed him both physically and mentally. He drained him to the very last drop of life, love and sanity. It’s sad when you realize you aren’t as important to someone as you thought you were. And it’s even harder when you realize you meant nothing at all to that someone. Bill was aware a part of the blame was on him. He kind of knew all the facts from the beginning, but he decided to settle for the blind illusion of love. Bill could still remember what he said to him after the first night they spent together. They were laying between sweat soaked sheets, when he whispered into the air reeked with sex.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bill turned his head and looked him right in the eyes.

“I don’t care.”

And he meant it. In that moment, he would rather have his heart broken than not have this.

He just smiled and leaned closer to Bill, cupping his heated cheeks with his large, tanned hands, speaking with that tone that sent shivers through Bill’s whole body. 

“I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave, you will understand why storms are named after people.”

He lied. The way he destroyed him wasn’t beautiful. 

Bill stepped into the spacious glass shower, letting cool drops of water to wash away his frustration. Shit, he hasn’t come in fucking weeks. After THAT incident, he couldn’t even think of sex, it was a forbidden taboo for a long time, but when the memory faded a little bit, his libido was slowly coming back to life. He was very young after all. He needed sex, he needed relief. But somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to orgasm no matter fucking what. He watched all the porn in the world, his hand was about to fall off, but nothing. Maybe his mind needed a little more time, but his body was unbearably ready. He was ready to move on, to grow, to forget, to turn the pain into a bad memory. He pressed his forehead against the steamed glass and whispered. 

“One day, I won’t even flinch at your name.”


End file.
